


Property Rights

by SomethingWitty



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Object Insertion, Possessive Behavior, Pushy Alien Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingWitty/pseuds/SomethingWitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy never doubted Jim's faithfulness to him, never once. But still, Jim's casual smiles and innocent flirting did tend to attract certain kinds of attention, and with that attention came particular expectations. So, could you really blame McCoy for getting a little possessive? And besides, even if he did completely trust Jim, it wouldn't stop him from exercising his property rights - purely for Jim's own benefit and protection, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property Rights

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt found in the Buckle_up Kink meme from back in 2011. 
> 
> "I have a total kink for plugging, where a partner fills their lover up with come, then puts a butt plug in them to keep it there. I want bottom!Jim being fucked by Bones and then plugged up. Maybe Bones keeps filling Jim up throughout the day, until Jim's stuffed full with Bones' come and is loving it. Feel free to make the butt plug vibrating or toss in D/S over or undertones."

Jim became immediately aware of two things as he awoke to the darkness of his bedroom. First was the arm wrapped around his bare chest that told him Bones must have snuck quietly into the bedroom after getting off gamma shift in the Medbay. Second was that Bones was definitely not sound asleep, if the slick finger tracing a line down from his cleft to his hole and back up again is any indication. Jim played possum for a few more moments, actually very content to lie in the warm, soft blankets with Bones' arm clutched around him and tracing gentle patterns into his right pectoralis muscle. His possum act was ruined, however, when he gave an unmanly yelp as the oiled finger suddenly pushed into him, deep down to the knuckle.

He could feel the vibrations of Bones' deep chuckle as much as he could hear it. "Knew you were awake, Jim."

Jim had a smart reply to that, and he was about to verbalize it, but all that came out was another hiccuping yelp as a second thick finger breached him. Jim groaned loudly at the stretch and burn that sent ripples of warmth up his lower back, hands alternately gripping at the sheets or at Bones' left arm still wrapped around his chest. Bones kept his two fingers still, not pumping them yet, just letting Jim adjust to the unexpected penetration.

After shifting a bit, Jim questioned with a cheeky grin, "That all you got, Old Man?", his way of letting Bones know he was ready for more. He was promptly shut up by Bones' lips on his, tongue pushing into his mouth and tasting vaguely of coffee.

Bones mouthed against his plush lips, looking him right in the eyes and damn near splaying him open with just a dark stare, pupils wide and eyes glistening in the dimness of the bedroom. "Brat, I'm about to show you _exactly_ , how much I got, and you're gonna take all of it."

Jim gulped in both anticipation and as a reaction the sudden flashflood of blood swelling into his cock. Those thick fingers began pumping into him, already intimately familiar with the location of his prostate and finding it almost immediately. Bones teased him with quick thrusts right into the sensitive nub, just enough to get Jim groaning with ever pump of his fingers, then pulling them out to stretch open the clenched ring of muscle. This pace continued in silence, no words spoken, just the noises of Jim's punctuated breathy moans and Bones' light panting as he sucked bruising marks into the back of Jim's neck. The toothy suction stung just a little, but the sting was offset by the addition of a third finger pushing and rubbing directly into his sensitive prostate, rhythm firm and unyielding.

Jim knew what this was all about - Bones was marking territory, and Hell if he was going to complain about it. For as long as they had been in a relationship with eachother, Jim had always been faithful to Bones, no exception. Sure, he enjoyed innocent flirting and trading easy smiles with other men, women, aliens, and sometimes sentient plant life - it was just his personality and Bones seemed to easily accept that. It was rare for Bones to actually get jealous or possessive, or at least to do so out loud, as he genuinely did trust Jim and wouldn't cut into Jim's social interactions with other people unless he felt there was an actual threat.

Apparently he considered Prince Ulithu an actual threat.

The Enterprise was currently docked just off the planet Xerxes for routine trade negotiations, all very typical and with none of the danger, man-eating birds, time-transporting archways, or space oddities that Jim always considered to be Standards of an "interesting mission." No, instead this was just diplomats sitting around a table discussing exchange rates, ports of trade, and other mundane matters that seemed to have given Spock a metaphorical boner. The guy _loved_ overseeing trade agreements - something about the sexiness of subclauses and footnotes, Jim supposed. Anyway, Jim was more than happy for his First Officer to handle much of the paperwork. And the Prince of Xerxes, a tall and purple-skinned humanoid male with brown eyes and long dark hair, seemed to also have other interests besides paperwork - namely, an interest in Starship Captains.

The whole thing took a turn for the awkward as Prince Ulithu asked for Jim to be included as a gift in the terms of the negotiations, in front of the entire Hall of diplomats (What the Hell happened to discretion, anyway?). Jim had quickly realized it was time to throw his innocent flirting act out the window and put on his serious-captain mask. Ulithu, though, having gotten a whiff, now wanted to whole cookie jar. Jim had told him in plain, simple language that he was already taken by another and can we please, please go back to the boring negotiations? But Ulithu instead leaned over the thin table, getting into Jim's personal space, and stared at Jim in an uncomfortable undressing-with-the-eyes type of way, before taking a large inhaled breath of air. He smacked his purple lips together a few times and looked at Jim like one would look at a sirloin steak.

"I smell no other's claim on you, Dear Captain. There's really no need to play coy - being the Consort of the Prince is a high honor in our land."He reached out his hand as if to touch Jim's face and three things happened at once: Bones gave an angry shout from four chairs down and lept into the fray, the King of Xerxes too bolted up from his chair across the table, and Spock's arm jerked out almost faster than Jim's eyes could track to grab ahold of the offending hand in front of his face.

The Xerxian King at least had the decency to look embarrassed. He addressed his Son, "Ulithu, you will leave these negotiations at once. Retire to your Chambers and collect your thoughts. When you find yourself capable of behaving as a true Prince, then you may return to this Hall."

Ulithu jerked his wrist out of Spock's loosened grip and with an aggravated huff retreated from the room, looking back to give one final contrite glance at Jim. Only when the door shut behind Ulithu did McCoy's heckles seem to deflate, though he made no motion to leave his perch standing behind Jim's left shoulder. Spock, too, took his time returning to his seated position at Jim's right. As it was already nearing sunset, the King graciously called a recess to the Negotiations and the Enterprise crew returned to their ship for the night, with plans to resume Talks the next day. Bones hadn't left Jim's side except to finish out his shift in Medbay while Jim attempted to catch some sleep before returning to Xerxes the next day.

'Attempted,' being an operative word, of course, as Jim currently found himself still being finger-fucked senseless by Bones, the back of neck and shoulders no doubt covered in suction-bruises and love bites. Jim's hips started moving of their own accord, pumping his hungry hole back down on Bones' three wriggling fingers. Jim gasped out for something bigger, something deeper, and Bones must have been able to translate his gibberish because soon the fingers were nearly completely pulled out of him and stayed only at his rim to hold him open. Jim gave a reflexive clench as he felt the cold bedroom air hit his wet and loosened pucker. The clench served to make it all the more deliciously tight as Bones gave a shallow thrust to pump the swollen head of his cock into Jim. He was slick and oiled up, sure, but just enough on the dry side that Jim could feel the friction of every inch as Bones held him tight to his chest and slowly sheathed into him. Jim's left hand reached behind him to clench at Bones' hip encouragingly as the meaty cock split him open.

Finally Jim felt the blunt sensation of Bones' balls resting against his ass, both of the other man's arms now wrapped tightly around his body, one across his chest and one across his hips, keeping Jim squat and snug on the root of his cock. And Jim, ah, he could actually feel the throbbing of blood in Bones' cock, pulsing inside him without even moving. Soon, though, Bones was pulling out, and Jim felt the loss of girth and gave an involuntary whine at the emptiness inside him, only to have the whine punched out of his as Bones thrust back hard. Bones unwrapped his arm from Jim's chest and brought it down to reach underneath Jim's knee and pull leg up, opening Jim's channel a bit more and allowing Bones more leverage to fuck Jim six ways from Sunday. Bones was taking him hard and fast, fingers down digging into the shallows of his hip bone, pulling his bottom down to meet the punishing thrusts of Bones' pelvis. Jim did spare a microsecond of indignation that _he_ shouldn't be the one getting punished for having an alien Prince proposition him, but then Bones' thick cock began pummeling right into his prostate with bed-rocking force and Jim quickly found that he didn't care anymore, but fucking damn, Bones was _claiming_ him.

It couldn't last forever, though, and Jim's prostate could only take so much of the delicious friction before he felt his balls tighten and with a few spit-slick swipes of his palm, he unloaded himself onto the bedsheets in front of him, carried through his orgasm by Bones' rocking thrusts as he changed his position and resumed fucking Jim as deep as he could, licking again at the love-bites on Jim's neck and damn-near whimpering as Jim's body clenched around him, hot and slick. Soon his thrusts petered out into irregular pumps and he came inside his Captain, who shuddered at the sensation of the hot stickiness deposited deeply inside him.

They both were panting, clutching at eachother, and Jim finally found the breathless words to say to his lover, "Bones. Not that I don't appreciate that fan-fucking-tastic show back there, but you do know that I wouldn't have _ever_ taken up Prince Ulithu, right? You do know that?"

Bones nodded into the crook of his shoulder, voice deep and hoarse, "Of course I trust you, Jim. But I wouldn't trust that purple bastard as far as I could throw him - embarrassing you like that - you're a fucking starship captain - it's damned disrespectful is what it is - fucking horny Princes with no respect for - "

Jim cut off Bones' frankly adorable ranting by turning his head around and planting a kiss against frowning lips. "Well I think he'll be able to tell that I'm attached to someone now, eh?" Jim wriggled his ass to make his point, eyes fluttering shut at the sweet soreness and feeling of Bones shrinking but still filling him.

Bones huffed a non-committal affirmative and gently withdrew himself from Jim's warm body while running a possessive and soothing hand up and down the other man's left hip. He reached over to the nightstand, out of Jim's field of vision, and all Jim could hear was the sound of objects shuffling at the sound of a tube being opened.

Oh, Hell.

"Think you could get on your knees?" Bones asked hotly in his ear, arms already underneath Jim's hips and lifting him to a bent position anyway.

Jim, since he could never refuse Bones anything, obediently pushed himself onto his hands and knees, shuddering as he felt the hot drops of cum run in rivulets down the insides of his thighs. Bones took up position behind him, and started talking to Jim in a low voice, telling him how good he looked, how his pucker was fucked open and swollen, glistening in the darkness of the room with oil and Bones' cum. The Doctor rubbed his thumb against Jim's rim, earning a groaned gasp as the semen was rubbed into the used and overly sensitive skin.

"See, Jim." Bones said, very conversational for a man who just fucked his Boyfriend senseless, "I think that Prince Fuckface - I mean, Ulithu - thought that you were up for grabs because we hadn't had sex for a few days before that, which is really unfortunate, but if those idiot engineers would stop trying to dismember themselves then I'd have some down time and if the chuckleheads in the scheduling department would give us more of the same shifts, then maybe you wouldn't have gotten sent down there all re-virginized-like."

Jim huffed an irritated breath and hung his head, _how_ was Bones rambling this much? Really? Jim couldn't even formulate English words at this point.

But Bones just kept on talking, massaging Jim's ass and whatever the Hell else he was up to. "See, the way I figure it, if your verbal word isn't enough to make him back off, and if the hickeys on your neck aren't enough to get the point across, then we'll just have to be obvious, won't we?" Bones finished off the sentence with the press of something very large and blunt against his hole, wasting no time in pushing the thing in not quite as deep at Bones' own cock but still pretty fucking girthy, and it came to rest snugly at Jim's opening, with a wide bottom to keep it in place.

Bones ran his hands up and down Jim's back, pulling Jim into an upright position and relishing in the garbled moan as the butt plug shifted inside the younger man. "I want to keep you full of it - my load - can't have it all dripping out of you. You're gonna carry it inside of you all day, plugged up, and we'll just have to see if the royal bastard can smell _that_." Bones ended his frankly obscene monologue with a light smack to Jim's ass, jostling the plug and sending Jim, weak at knees, back to a kneeling position on the bed. Bones hefted himself off the bed and a towel was then thrown on the bed near Jim, Bones' voice smugly mocking , "Come on, Captain, time to shower. There's negotiations to finish up and you can't just lie in bed all day."

He eventually found the strength to get up off the bed and shuffle over the shower, feeling like he was waddling from the ridiculously sized butt plug that seemed to shift and fill him in different areas with every step. He showered long enough to work out some of the residual tension in his shoulders and soap up, trying not to wash off the drying cum that coated the skin between his legs, but ultimately emerging from the shower stall clean - on the outside, at least. He stepped through the door back to his bedroom and wasn't surprised to find Bones still there waiting for him. What was surprising was that Bones was only half dressed and was very occupied with palming himself, sitting in the desk chair with his left hand bracing himself against the chair's arm as his right hand slotted up and down his shaft. He watched Jim and with half-lidded eyes and Jim groaned to himself both in anticipation and mild horror as he realized what Bones had planned next.

"C'mere." Bones beckoned, still thrusting into his own hand, and Jim's own cock, already half-awoken from the constant stimulation of that motherfucking plug, suddenly rose to attention.

You don't get to be in a relationship with someone for years without learning what they want by a look alone, and Jim knew exactly what Bones wanted, slouching down in the chair with feet planted firmly to the floor. Jim reached around himself and bent over slightly to ease out the plug, hissing only a little at the pop and stretch as the widest part was pulled out. He placed the oiled and semen-slicked plug on the desk, and turned back to Bones, straddling him so they were both on the chair. Bones' hands both planted themselves on the backs of his hips, already eager to go, and fuck if Jim wasn't already on board, too, still riding a high from the morning's earlier activities.

He hefted himself up onto his knees, reaching behind himself to grab the head of Bones' cock roughly (which earned him a growl in response, but hey, if Bones can be rough, Jim can play the game, too), and lined it up with his opening, still loose and so, so slick. Bracing his arm on Bones' shoulder, he guided the hard cock inside of himself, Bones groaning and throwing his head back in the chair as Jim's clenching slickness swallowed him down. He let gravity do most of the work as he worked his thigh muscles to control his slow descent down Bones' shaft, face scrunching as he felt himself split open all over again. Finally seated on Bones' lap down to the root, he gave a few experimental rolls of his pelvis, causing Bones' hand to clench against his hips hard.

"Ride me!" Bones choked out as Jim purposefully contracted himself around the throbbing cock inside him. Jim openly laughed at Bones' glare and lifted himself partially off, letting gravity sink him down again. He found his rhythm and was soon bouncing up and down on Bones' cock, the other man's arms grabbing greedily at the flesh of his ass and tugging him down with each upward motion of his hips, intensifying and deepening each pumping thrust.

Neither of them lasted too long this time around, and with a low groan Bones came inside of him again, working through his aftershocks before pulling out of a still-hard Jim and quickly inserting the butt plug back in him, relishing Jim's hiss between clenched teeth at the penetration. He traded positions with Jim, sitting the younger man in the chair and taking Jim's cock in his mouth. A few eager licks with some suction was all that it took and soon Jim was erupting down Bones' throat, hands tugging at dark hair.

Bones looked up at Jim from between his open legs, and with a hooded eyes said, "I'm gonna send you down there chock full of my cum. And if any of those sons of bitches have the nerve to do another Sniff test, they're gonna smell me all over you and _in you._ "

Jim really loved Leonard McCoy. Like, a lot.

\----------

And so, four hours later, Jim found himself finishing up the treaty talks, will all Parties in agreement and everyone basically making kissy-faces at each other for the lack of dramatics during that day's negotiations. Jim could almost even tune out the feeling of being speared by the plug, well, until he actually had to move or anything. It felt so foreign yet familiar inside him, the feeling of sticky liquid moving inside of him making him shudder.

"Are you feeling well, Captain?" Spock almost looked concerned, and wasn't that just precious? He'd been over-protective of Jim since Khan and Marcus, which was sweet and actually pretty reassuring, but not necessary by Kirk standards. Really.

"I'm fine, Mr. Spock. Thank you." Jim said, in a voice that he hoped didn't sound a clipped as he thought it probably did. He heard McCoy attempt to cover a laugh with a fake coughing fit, damn him to hell.

The King of Xerxes penned his signature to the Agreement and shook hands with Jim, the symbolic action of accepting Federation norms. Jim bowed toward the King, showing an equal sign of respect to the Xerxian.

After the meeting was ended, the celebrations began in the Capitol's square. Xerxians of all walks of life were invited and the Enterprise Crew at large was permitted to come down to the planet and join the festivities. Some kind of questionable beverage was passed out in large quantities and the Xerxians who imbibed the drink soon grew merry. Many of the Enterprise crew, despite being told by the CMO not to drink any foreign beverages, "you great bunch of morons," also were partaking and within an hour the Crew and the Xerxians were intermingling and having a pleasant time.

Jim, Bones, Spock, and Uhura sat on comfortable stone benches on the outside of the Capitol square, watching the show and laughing at the good-natured antics of the two groups. Bones and Spock were in some kind of bickering debate about 17th century philosophy and Rousseau, Bones blustering and aggravated while Spock pursed his lips and tried to pretend he wasn't at least a little annoyed. Uhura watched the two go at it with a smirk, and turned to Jim who smiled knowingly back at her. The First Officer and CMO could pretend they hated each other, but no one was going to fall for it. As the debate intensified, Jim's bladder caught up with him and he wandered back to the temple to try and find a place to pee, no one noticing his departure. He wandered through the Capitol building until he found the equivalent of a restroom and did his business, thankful that apparently the Xerxians had the biological need to urinate, as well. He cleaned his hands and wandered back out to the hallway, attempting to find his way back to his Crew. He didn't hear footsteps, didn't hear breathing, had no warning as he was suddenly slammed into the stone wall, purple hand at his throat. His blurred vision finally focused on the incensed face of Prince Ulithu.

"I have never been denied, you Federation whore. You had _no right_ to embarrass me in front of my Father and the advisers. No one turns down a Prince of Xerxes, I will see that you are ruined and unworthy of any claim after I am through with you!" The Prince seethed, tightening his grip on Jim's neck. Having had enough of this bullshit, Jim brought his knee up to the Xerxian's groin, taking a guess that that's where the money-shot would be. Boy, was he right. Ulithu hunched and Jim swing his fist to hit him with an undercut, causing him to double-over further. Grabbing Ulithu by the head, Jim growled lowly at him, "Can you smell _that_ on me, you mother fucker?"

Ulithu did, inhaled a big breath of air, and reeled back as if disgusted. "You are used! Unclean! You reek of that Healer," Uthulu gasped, "He has sullied you!"

Jim snorted, "And I'm sure he'll sully me again tonight. How's about you and I don't tell anyone about this, and you promise to fucking respect someone in the future when they don't want to be your little Consort. Deal?"

Ulithu looked only partially-convinced.

Jim made a false move, as if to dive at him, and Ulithu flinched back, still holding his genitals protectively, "Understood."

Ulithu retreated somewhere to go lick his wounds and probably ice his balls, and Jim finally managed to find the exit to the Capitol square, though he couldn't see his Bridge Crew. He was ambushed from the side again, and reflexively brought up his fist to fight off the grabby hands clutching at him, until he realized those hands belonged to Bones. The Doctor was going a mile-a-minute, running his hands up and down Jim's arms and torso, scowling murderously at the red finger marks around his throat, and finally cupping Jim's face in both hands, "What did he do to you?! Jim, answer me!"

Jim's own hands found Bones' shoulders and rubbed them as if he was soothing a large, spooked animal. "I'm fine, man, I promise. Ulithu found me, but he got the worse end of it, I swear. He didn't do anything."

Bones scoffed at the statement, still eyeing the finger-marks on Jim's throat, but he did begin to calm down. Bones held his stare for a few moments, searching for a lie but finding none, and glumly sighed, pulling Jim tightly against him and holding him against his chest. Shit, Jim could feel Bones' racing heart - he'd really been terrified.

"We couldn't find you, you prick." Bones said into the crook of his shoulder, arms clutching just a bit tighter. "You just left, and I wasn't watching you. I was so caught up in an argument about philosophy of all fucking things, and I wasn't watching you..."

Jim cut off that train of thought immediately, "I took off from the group, Bones. I did it. It's not your fault at all. Nothing happened, it's okay, I swear to you." Bones nodded at him, more to appease Jim than to actually absolve himself over his guilt of what could've happened to Jim. The younger man just pulled him in tighter.

Over-protective crew, remember?

\----------

After beaming back onto the ship and settling in his Quarters for some relaxing post-mission documentation paperwork that made him want to weep with ennui, Jim had almost forgotten about the plug still snugly in his ass.

Almost, of course. Bones came in his quarters a few minutes later and suddenly, like a switch being flipped, the aching and throbbing of the toy now in high-definition.

Bones appeared more timid, "Just checking up on you, Kid. Making sure you stay out of trouble." He was being conservative, not wanting to push Jim for sex after Ulithu had basically attempted to assult him in a hallway. Well, fuck that, maybe Jim wanted to be reminded of who his ass belonged to. Jim put down the pen and said casually, "As soon as he smelled you all over me, he backed off like I had Molbarian Herpes, it was fucking beautiful. But you know, I've had this ridiculous plug in me for like nine hours, and I think I deserve something a little better, yeah?"

Bones visibly relaxed and walked over to the desk Jim was sat at. He eyed the Captain for a moment, studying him, before nodding and pulling Jim up and out of the chair and leading him to the bed with a possessive hand at the small of his back. His eyes darkened, reflecting his intentions for Jim and he laid out the younger man and helped him pull off his sweatpants and old Academy t-shirt. He too stripped off the blue medical shirt he wore, and kissed at Jim's neck, which thanks to a dermal regenerator was now free of any marks other than Bones' love bites from that morning. Bones crawled over Jim and rested his weight onto him, settling their naked chests against eachother and pushing Jim's legs apart. The older man lifted his weight off of Jim and worked on slipping off his own pants and boots, returning to his position between Jim's thighs and settling a pillow under Jim's bottom to boost him up. He got his first good look at the plug slotted into Jim's used hole, and if the dirty swear that came out of Bones' mouth was any indication, Jim figured he must look like the picture of debauchery.

"Fuck, Jim, you don't even know what this looks like. _Fuck_."

"Exactly, Bones. Fuck. As in, fuck me...any day now." Jim bitched, trying to keep the mood light, knowing how on-edge Bones still was.

The Doctor nodded curtly and with a looked of almost-academic focus, gently worked the plug out of Jim's body. He pushed and pulled in turn, taking the time to work Jim's outer ring of muscles open to let the plug free. Of course, all this motion was invevitably teasing Jim's oversensitized prostate and Jim really thought he was in danger of cumming before Bones' cock even got near him. He grasped at the base of his own cock, trying to stave off the waves of pleasure building in his belly. Finally the toy came out with an obscene, wet pop and Bones wasted no time pushing his fingers into the hot, spasming hole, old cum already leaking out, flowing down onto the pillow beneath. Jim whined at the instrustion of the fingers, he was so fucking sore, but not sore enough to stop. He nodded his OK to Bones and the Doctor continued to stretch and explore. Satisified that Jim was loose enough and that he was just sore but not actually damaged, he lined himself up with the open and gaping hole, before pushing in. Jim shook underneath him, still fighting off his orgasm, but so sensitive from effectively being filled and riding the edge all day.

Bones slotted inside him completely, resting his head on Jim's heaving chest, and planted small kisses on Jim's neck and chest as he started slowly fucking the younger man in long and deep strokes. Pulling almost all the way out, til he could see the strain of Jim's puckered hole around the widest part of his cock, and pumping himself back in. It was firm but gentle and Bones was clutching at him like he was something precious. The only sounds in the room were the lewd squishing and squelching sound of Bones fucking into his ridiculously wet hole, and Bones' quiet endearments to him, saying how good he was, how tight, how loved he was. That, of all things, finally sent Jim over the edge, and he unloaded himself with just a few gasping whines before collapsing limply. Bones didn't last much longer, either, just continued smoothly thrusting before an erratic stacatto rhythm overtook him and he grunted out his release. Jim's body shuddered as it was filled yet again,the hot slickness feeling like it was in his core. Bones pulled out as gently as possible and, in Doctor mode, checked Jim over one more time, satisfied that there was nothing more than some swelling and minor irritation. 

Jim clutched Bones to his chest, almost disappointed as he felt Bones' combined loads leak out of him onto the sheets. He kissed the crown of Bones' forehead, "There's no contest, Bones. I'm all yours - clearly. I might flirt and I might joke, but at the end of the day I'm coming home to you, ok?" 

Bones just hums back at him, rolling them over so that he can clean up their mixed mess with a towel. After they're cleaned, or close to it at least, what with Jim still actively leaking out cum, Bones gathers the younger man close to him. "It's not you that I don't trust, Jim. I've alwasy trusted you. It's the Universe I don't trust. It tried to hurt you again and again, so you're just going to have to deal with me being over-protective." 

Jim smirks up at Bones, teases him as he says, "What part of shoving a large butt plug in me for ten hours is being over-protective? I'm pretty sure he would've smelled your scent, anyway, plug or no plug. I think you're just a kinky bastard, Doctor McCoy." 

Bones just sighs exasperatedly at him and commands the computer to turn off the light, "And I think you're an infant masquerading as a Captain who would gladly put anything up his ass that I asked him to." 

Jim hums happily at the thought, "Oh, the possibilities." 

Bones buries his head in the pillow, "You're gonna be the death of me, Kirk."

"But it'll be a _sexy_ death." 

"Oh for the love of...just go to bed."

"Hey Bones." 

" _What?_ " 

"Love you." 

"....Love you too, kid. Now fucking go to sleep." 

 

 


End file.
